Talk:Lightning Water Dragon Bullet
Status Should there really be an article on this? I mean, that's not even the entire thing, since Gaara also added sand to it. We didn't make an article for A and Ōnoki's joint attack either, when the Tsuchikage used Added-Weight Rock to make A's Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop stronger. Omnibender - Talk - 21:21, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm confused as well. I mean they used Jutsu together and even named it, but should we really consider it a Collaboration Technique? I'm gonna go check Shounensuki's old translation site and get a good trans. of that thing ōnoki did with A. (talk) 22:01, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan Well i checked and the thing that A and ōnoki thing were simply two diferent techniques not a collaboration one, the scanlator just desided to translate 'em together. But the trans. for Mei and A's technique was as Mei put it, a "Lightning Water Dragon Bullet", so i think that might be a real col. technique. Oh and if anyone has any questionns 'bout the manga trans. site i use, its one Shounensuki used. (talk) 22:16, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan I was trying to find the discussion where we decided against this before coming here but to no avail. I don't believe it's a technique or better yet, that it should have an article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:44, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Here we go again with your "I didn't make it so it should go in the trash" mentality Cerez...You just have to be against anything that involves me. According to the trivia that was on the Lightning Water Dragon Bullet was named by Mei so I don't see a problem. This is just like the TBR discussion. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 18:19, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I consider this technique in the same regard as A and Ōnoki's joint attack. A quick check to the Japanese wikipedia article also shows that they also consider it a technique of its own, though they simply list the name, user and a short description. Either that gets an article, or this gets deleted. I would rather have this deleted. Omnibender - Talk - 20:24, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :What is this crap, of course it should be deleted, first of all, Gaara's sand was also added, and if this is a jutsu, then how about A's and Onoki's Weight Punch-like technique and for example Gaara's and Onoki's Rock Golem shield of sand - They aren't real techniques, so this one isn't real as well!--Omojuze (talk) 08:53, January 29, 2013 (UTC) If it was named, I say it stays. If it wasn't named, I suggest deleting it till the fourth databook comes out and mentions this Jutsu. --X29 17:04, January 29, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, unlike ōonoki and A's thing, this one was acrually called by a single name. (talk) 18:12, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan ::Proof? --X29 18:14, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: The only real proof i have is the translations from the Manga Translation site that ShounenSuki used to use. I don't know their accuracy per-say but seeing as to how ShounenSuki used it, i would say it's legit. (talk) 19:01, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan Seeing as to how it's a translation site and not a scanlation site, i can post a link to the page with translations to that specific chapter right? I mean ShounenSuki posted links of his own translations to that site. (talk) 19:06, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan If it was named in the manga then it should stay. We could keep the deletion tag on and wait until the anime gets to that point and see how they handle the statement but that will be a long way coming.Umishiru (talk) 19:22, January 29, 2013 (UTC) @Yomiko That's the proof I want: A link. --X29 03:35, January 30, 2013 (UTC) : http://mangahelpers.com/t/aegon-rokudo/releases/33713 is the one to chapter that A and ōnoki used their two techniques together. and http://mangahelpers.com/t/aegon-rokudo/releases/34668 is the link to the chapter where Mei and A use the Electric Water Dragon thing. Notice how the one with A and ōnoki's "technique" had each individual technique of theirs named in the same bubble and Mei and A's technique was called by a single name. (talk) 03:55, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan Does anyone know what I ever did to OmegaRasengan? If so please tell me. I mean, I wasn't even the one who brought up the deletion discussion, but of course, shoot me because I was the one who did the appropriate thing and tag it for deletion pointing people to the discussion. Any way, this and the techniques that Ōnoki and A did with the exception that Mei was the only one talking about the technique at that time. The two situations aren't the same with the names so we can't compare them and say Mei's is an actual name. I say we delete, mention in respective articles and else wait to be proven wrong by a databook.--Cerez365™ (talk) 05:51, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I geuss that's fine. Oh, and i noticed that too. I think he has issues. (talk) 06:02, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan @Cerez I think you two had more arguments than I did with anyone on here. My only explanation. @Yomiko Please gimme an actual page instead of........ that. --X29 11:07, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :No, I think I've had more arguments period. Either way it doesn't help this discussion, nor does it change my opinion: delete, the only difference between this and A and Ōnoki's technique is that Mei was the only one talking. If we decided no technique article for those, this one shouldn't get one either.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:10, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I still go by my original opinion: given that we didn't make an article for the A and Ōnoki, the fact "Lightning Dragon Bullet" isn't the entire technique (lacking Gaara's sand), and Ōnoki and Gaara example also being brought up, I feel this article can be deleted. Omnibender - Talk - 19:53, January 30, 2013 (UTC)